The Adventures of the Kitten Named Sebastian
by HPgirlKHfanGleek
Summary: When Sebastian turns into an adorable kitten, he's needs the help of Kurt to turn back into a human.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself as he walked down the streets of busy New York. The harsh weather was turning his sensitive ears pink. He turned down into a shortcut behind the Chinese restaurant across the street.

That's when he saw the world's most adorable kitten digging around in a dumpster. The said at turned and looked at Kurt. It's eyes the perfect shade of green and it's fur was a sandy brunette color. Everything about this cat seemed familiar.

Kurt,being the world's biggest animal lover, went over to the cat and started to pet it. The kitten purred and stretched it's back. Kurt picked the kitten and started walking at a quickened pace.

When he had reached his apartment, he put he kitten down and went to the kitchen. When he came back with a saucer filled with warm milk. He watched the kitten as he lapped up the milk.

" So kitten do you have a name?" Kurt asked as he reached down to look at the emerald encrusted collar he had on.

The tag was inscribed with a message on it:

Hi, my name is Sebastian Smythe. I was a bad boy so the sorceress put a spell on me. When the spell is broken I will turn back into my true form. I must find all souls that I had tortured and apologize.

" I knew this day would come. Looks like karma has been very mean to you, Sebastian." Kurt said smugly.

" Yes, yes. It's very funny. But I have claws gay face. " The kitten replied.

" You talk? But you're a cat." Kurt said back, " If you use those claws on me, you will be very sorry mister."

" Yes I talk. How else would I apologize to people? Now give me more milk." Sebastian snapped back, pawing at the empty bowl.

" Nope, not until you explain all of this. Who did this to you?"

" Oh I don't know, maybe some sorceress. But that's just a wild guess."

" Please, there is no such thing as a sorceress or magic. You of all people would know that."

" Then you explain this, Hummel. All I know is that I slept with a really hot goth guy. Turns out he had a witch for a girlfriend. She found out and turned him into a frog and me into a cat."

" This is why you don't sleep around. So how are you going to find all these tortured souls?"

" I don't know. They are all over the world. Since I am a cat I can't just jump on a flight to Paris. That is why I need help."

" Why would I help you? You turned my life into a living hell."

"Actually I was looking for hobbit, he was my friend."

" Well Blaine and I broke up some time ago. All you have is me."

" Why? Weren't you guys like the perfect gay couple that would never be separated. "

" Well long distance doesn't work very well so we ended it.

" I need help and since hobbit isn't around, Kurtie will you please help me?" Sebastian asked, tilting his head and opening his eyes wide.*

" I might if you apologize."

"Apologize for WHAT?"

" Like I said making my life a living hell."

Sebastian scowled," Fine. Kurt, I am terribly sorry that I made you're life horrible. Will you please help me turn back into a human?

" I expect a better apology later, Smythe. But I will help you."

" Great, now get me more milk. " Sebastian mewled.

Kurt picked up the bowl and filled it with more warm milk. He didn't know what to do. He was stuck with Sebastian who had to turn into cat on his last day of classes. Kurt was supposed to return home for Christmas and New Year but now his plans were side tracked. How many lives could Sebastian have ruined? It couldn't have been a lot. But the mention of Paris lingered in his mind.

"Do we have to go to Paris?" Kurt asked setting the bowl down.

" I would suppose so, my family lives there. I must apologize to my father for being a waste of space and to my friends that I told weren't cool enough to hang out with me." Sebastian said before lapping up some of the milk.

" You really are mean." Kurt said crouching down to pet Sebastian.

"The last one was a lie, I didn't have any friends in Paris. My father told me not to make any, that we would be back in the states in no time." He purred as Kurt scratched behind his ears.

" How long did you live there?"

" About ten years." He said.

" That's too bad. How about in Ohio?"

"Well there are the Warblers and New Directions."

" Great! I'll be spending Christmas in Ohio. You can apologize then."

"Unless you can get all of the Warblers from last year and all of New Directions."

Sebastian yawned, his belly now full of warm milk, he was extremely tired. He curled into a ball and fell asleep. During that time Kurt had gone out and bought a pet carrier.


	2. Ohio Part 1

Ohio

In the ruthless hours of trying to get Sebastian into the carrier and into the car, Kurt was now back in Lima, Ohio. After retrieving his bags and Sebastian, he was now in search of his father.

"Kurt! " He gave the man a hug and gave Carole a kiss on the cheek.

" Let's get everything into the car and you can tell us everything about New... What is that?" Burt asked staring at the pet carrier.

" I got cat." Kurt replied with a huge smile,his grasp on the carrier growing tighter.

" Why is the cat here Kurt?"

"I couldn't leave him alone Dad. He would tear up all of the furniture. Plus he'll get lonely."Kurt said innocently.

"So instead of having someone watch your cat, you bring him here?"

"That is correct. I promise that you will love him." Kurt replied.

"That's great sweetheart! Let's get him into the car, along with your other things." Carole said, trying to break the tension.

Once in Kurt's Navigator, which he had left home, the questions started.

"So what's it's name, Kurt?" Burt asked without taking his eyes off the road.

"Sebastian." Kurt replied looking at the carrier.

"You named it after that kid from Dalton? The one who threw a slushy at Blaine?"

"I met him in New York. He was the one who suggested I get a cat."

"You two dating?" Burt asked glancing back at Kurt.

Sebastian hissed when he heard that.

"No, he's just a friend" Kurt said, glaring at the carrier.

The rest of the car ride was silent with exception of a few meows from Sebastian. Once they arrived, Kurt was greeted by a very energetic Finn.

"Hey, Kurt! I missed you! How's New York? What's that? Did you get a pet?" Finn rambled while giving him a bear hug.

"Calm down, Finn! I missed you too. New York is fine. This is my cat, Sebastian." Kurt said after being crushed by Finn.

"Why did you name him after that dick from Dalton?" Finn asked staring at the carrier.

"He's my friend now and it was his idea to have me get a cat." Kurt said.

"Friend or boyfriend?" Finn asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Cut it out Finn! Leave you're brother alone." Carole said.

"Alright." Finn surrendered, retreating back to the house.

Kurt took his things to his old room. He dropped his bag and gently put the carrier down. When he let Sebastian, he was annoyed.

"Why does everyone in your family think we're dating?" Sebastian hissed.

"I don't know. It's a bit peculiar for me just become friends with you." Kurt said, opening his bag and unpacking.

"I like your mom though, she's nice." Sebastian said, stretching his back.

"Carole is my step mother." Kurt said, monotonously."My real mother died when I was eight."

"Oh, well I still like her. She's the only one convinced that we're friends." Sebastian hissed at the last word. He jumped onto the bed and sat down.

"No, bad cat. Get off the bed." Kurt said swatting at Sebastian's sensitive nose.

"Hey, that hurt." Sebastian said raising a paw to protect his nose.

"That's the point, Sebastian." Kurt said pulling out a ball of yarn." Play with that."

"Hummel, just because I'm in the body of a cat it doesn't mean I can find enjoyment with a ball of sting." Sebastian said pushing the ball with his paw, causing it to unravel. "Hey!" Sebastian pounced on the ball, trying to get it to wound the string back on. It caused the ball to unravel more and Sebastian's claw to be stuck in the fibers of the yarn.

"Kurt!" he whined pulling he ball along with him as he tried to get the human's attention.

"What happened to not finding enjoyment in a ball of yarn?" Kurt smirked, pulling the ball of yarn off of his claws.

"Shut up." Sebastian hissed defensively, licking his paw.

Then they heard something drop. Finn was watching them, his mouth wide open in shock, his phone on the floor. "Why is your cat talking?!" He exclaimed.


End file.
